Stupid
by Oh Chunji
Summary: Kisah cinta yang diawali dengan suatu insiden / "Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.." / "Asal kau tau bahwa aku .. tidak mencintaimu." / Kris Chanyeol Pairing / Romance, Humor/Comedy, Friendship, dll. / Teen / Enjoy!


**Title : Stupid **

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Kris Wu | Park Chanyeol | Kim Joonmyun / Suho | Other**

**Genre : Friendship | Humor/Comedy | Romance | GS For Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo | Other  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is mine  
A/N : Ngomong-ngomong, nanti di FF ini ada adegan Chanyeol lagi nyiram Kris pake aer, idenya muncul waktu nonton EXO Showtime terus Chanyeol bilang pas waktu Suho bilang *sebenernya sama Suho tapi gak cocok : "Air ini Untuk meja tiga." Terus si Chanyeol nyaut : "Kalo aku jadi cewek yang ada di meja tiga, aku siram kamu." Ngakak dehh ..  
Summary : Cerita tentang sebuah cinta yang timbul saat salah satu diantaranya mengalami peristiwa aneh**

**CLUE :  
Suho – Bagian pembuat makanan dan minuman / menyiapkan makanan dan mengantarkannya kepada pelanggan (baca : kayak Spongebob)  
Kris – penjaga kasir (baca : kayak Squidward)**

**...**

**TERUS MANA TUAN KRABNYA!**

Ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk sambil bermalas-malasan di meja kasir, menunggu pelanggan datang. Benar sekali, dia penjaga kasir di sana. Namanya Kris Wu, kalian bisa memanggilnya Kris saja #bukan Kros, bukan juga Keropos. Dan dari dalam, munculnya seorang namja lagi yang agak pendek *ya elah, lo aja yang pendek Thor~ berambut poni berwarna hitam kecokelatan, dia sedang melipat lengan bajunya yang awalnya panjang jadi hanya sesiku, namanya Kim Joonmyun, dia biasa dipanggil Suho karena dia cocok menjadi penjaga (Penjaga?).

"Yah, Kris-ah, kenapa keliatannya gak semangat?" tanya Suho sambil menepuk bahu Kris. Kris menatap Suho malas.

"Sepi." Jawab Kris singkat, membuat Suho berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Oh, sepi gara-gara enggak punya yeojachingu hah?" tanya Suho evil. Kris mendengus kesal.

"Kau menghina? Mentang-mentang sudah punya Kyungsoo."

"Heh! Aku jewer telingamu nanti ya, Kris."

CEKREK

Well, sekarang pelanggan sudah datang, itu berarti mereka berdua harus siap melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan ke dapur, nanti tinggal katakan aku saja, ne?" kata Suho sambil masuk ke dapur lagi. Kris hanya bengong melihat pelanggan yang datang. Bukannya siap, dia malah melamun, membuat pelanggan yang KEBETULAN yeoja manis (baca : Yeppeo Yeoja) itu bingung setengah mati.

"Emm .. tuan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Kris (baca : itu malu-maluin banget si Kris).

_Aigoo .. aku bisa gila, jatuh cinta first sight itu masa bodoh .. tapi ada daya kata, itu bagus bagiku hari ini (_kayak di EXO Showtime pas Kris ngaku jadi jadonam (Cold Guy) jadi gak mau makan ayam, dan akhirnya dia makan juga terus bilang : "Jadonam dengan ayam itu tidak ada hubungannya.") pikir Kris.

"Ah .. ne?" tanya Kris pura-pura.

"Bolehkah aku memesan segelas jus jeruk, hari ini panas sekali." Kata yeoja bermata besar itu. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dengan merinding membalikkan badannya.

"Su .. Su .. Suho-sshi, satu .. ge .. gelas .. jus .. jeruk .. ne?" kata Kris terbata-bata. Suho yang mendengar itu menatap aneh Kris.

"Kau aneh?"

"Sudah cepatlah." Kata Kris pura-pura bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. Kris kembali membalikkan badannya lalu kembali melamun menatap yeoja yang sudah duduk di meja pelanggan sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

Suho membuka pintu dapurnya lalu terkejut menatap Kris yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu dapur itu.

"Aigoo .. Kris, jangan ngaget-ngagetin. Minggir minggir." Kata Suho sambil berusaha menyenggol badan Kris.

"Ehh .. eh .. aku aja deh yang nganterin." Kata Kris sambil mengambil (baca lebih lengkap : merampas) nampan yang dipegang Suho tadi.

"Ya sudah." Kata Suho sambil kembali masuk ke dapur.

"Ehh ... chakkaman .."

"Apaan?" tanya Suho.

"Aku suka yeoja itu. Bagaimana caranya untuk bersikap cool kepadanya? Kau kan selalu melakukan itu kepada yeojamu (baca : Kyungsoo)." Kata Kris, berbisik.

"Hah? Oke .. oke, kau lakukan wink saja kepadanya."

"Wink?"

"Iya, wink. Kau tau kan?"

"Baiklah, sampai gagal awas kau ya."

"Baiklah .." kata Suho.

"Emm .. segelas jus jeruk untuk meja lima." Kata Kris sambil ber-wink gaje *gaje?. Yeoja itu yang tadinya tersenyum kepadanya langsung menatap kecut Kris. Yeoja itu berdiri, mengambil gelas berisi jus itu lalu menyiramnya tepat di muka Kris, membuat Suho yang mengintip (baca dengan lengkap : menatap) terus langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan jelas. Kris terkejut minta ampun dan terus menatap Yeoja itu yang sudah minggat tanpa membayar *ya iyalah, jusnya ditumplekin sama cewek ituh (baca : Chanyeol).

"AHAHAHA ... MALANGNYA KAMU KRIS ..." Kris membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Suho.

"INI SEMUA ULAHMU, KIM JOONMYUN!"

"Grr .. First sight-ku baginya jadi jelek kan?! Itu semua gara-gara kau!"

"Salah sendiri dengan gampangnya mengikuti saranku .. hihi .."

**~To Be Continued~**

*nelen ludah + nangis

HUWAA! UTANG FF-KU TAMBAH BUANYAK! +_+ #RIP *plak

Tolong bantu aku ya Readers! (caranya tinggal comment aja)

-Oh Chunji-


End file.
